Conventionally, a navigation system for a vehicle is known. The navigation system guides a route to a destination. To use the navigation system, a user plans a trip and inputs a destination.
In addition, in the following patent documents, it is proposed to support or help selecting a destination and planning a trip. The patent document 1 discloses an apparatus which stores history of user activities, and proposes a destination based on the history. The patent document 2 discloses an apparatus which provides a service based on history of user activities. The patent document 3 discloses an apparatus which proposes an alternative route to a destination, if unusual traffic condition is reported on a registered route. The patent document 4 discloses an apparatus which selects and proposes a route with less energy consumption from a plurality of potential routes. The patent document 5 discloses an apparatus, in a car-pooling system which plans a combination of a plurality of requests for vehicle usages.